Always
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: The ending to my WonderBat Milestones adventure.


**My last submission for WonderBatMilestones, I promise! If you need to know who Allie is, please feel free to read my story "Father's Day".**

 **As always, I do not own these characters.**

* * *

 **December 2 16:32 Wayne Manor**

Diana Wayne rolled over in bed, letting out a groan as she stretched under the covers, trying to stifle a yawn. She glanced towards the clock near her husband's side of the bed, her eyes widening as she jumped out of bed when she saw the time. How had she slept that late? She had brought Allie up to her room for a nap, and after her stressful day on the watchtower, as well as the week she had just had, she knew she should join her daughter in a small nap. _Small nap_ , not the two and a half hour nap she had just woken from.

She turned to the bed, her wide eyes growing in fear when she didn't see her daughter in the bed with her. She raced out of the room, her bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floor as she dashed into the hallway, before she rushed down the stairs, wondering where her daughter had run off to. "Alexandra!" Diana exclaimed, her heart racing as she stopped to listen, hoping to hear her daughter's voice.

Instead, she heard music coming from down the hall, and she knew where Allie had run off too. She quickly raced down another corridor, heading towards the room that held their grand piano, stopping behind the cracked door when she noticed Allie was not in the room alone.

Diana let out the breath she had been holding when she saw Bruce, her husband, sitting in front of the piano, his daughter placed into his lap, as he guided her hands over the keys. He had her hands in his and every so often would push her small hand down onto the key, smiling when she would giggle as the music echoed throughout the room.

Diana leaned against the door, quietly watching as her daughter continued to press the keys in front of her, as Bruce gently brushed Allie's hair out of her face. He placed a small kiss on the crown of the child's head, smiling when her bright blue eyes widened with her smile. "Daddy," the child said with a giggle, "I try to play. No kisses."

Bruce chuckled, kissing her head once more, pulling back before she turned to glare at him. God, she looked just like Diana. He was going to be in trouble when she decided to start dating. "I can't give my baby kisses?" Bruce asked, letting Allie press another few keys, shaking her head.

"I not a baby," Allie said, raising her finger to let Bruce know she was serious.

Bruce shook his head, kissing the pad of her finger, before he squeezed her tightly. "You'll always be my baby," he said, smiling when she turned and placed her head on his chest. "And you're not allowed to grow up. Or date. Ever."

Diana watched as Allie shook her head against Bruce's chest. "I have a boyfriend," she muttered.

"Oh no you do not. Daddy won't allow it."

Diana opened the door and walked into the room, flashing a smile to her husband and her daughter as she made her way over to the bench. "Mommy!" Allie exclaimed, jumping out of Bruce's lap and into Diana's arms, giving Diana a kiss on the cheek before she jumped to the floor and ran out of the room.

"Hello," she said, responding to the three and a half year old who was now halfway down the hall, before she turned to her husband and kissed him. "When did you get home?"

Bruce stared at his wife, his lips curling into another smile as he pressed another key on the piano. "About an hour ago," he said, using his thumb to wipe off some of the soot from Diana's face; she had come straight home and fell asleep with Allie, she still needed to shower, sure she smelled like smoke.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, using the back of her hand to wipe off any other dirt from her face.

Bruce shrugged, leaned in, and kissed her cheek. "You needed sleep," he said, "The League has been keeping you so busy, and with Allie you haven't been getting much sleep. Even I've noticed how tired you've been this past week."

Diana let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Bruce's shoulder. "Thank you," she said, kissing his shoulder. She knew he was right. The League had been keeping her busy and Allie being sick the last few days hadn't made things easier. But this was different than just being exhausted from League missions and having a sick child. She had only been this exhausted one other time in her life, a realization that had hit hard when she had opened her eyes to watch her child run back into the room, a cookie in her hand. "Did Alfred give that to you?" she asked, watching as the child shoved the cookie into her mouth and nodded. "No more before dinner."

"Yes Mommy," she said, her mouth still full of the cookie. She quickly finished chewing the cookie and turned to Bruce. "Daddy we go outside now?"

"Yes," he said, standing from the bench, before he offered a hand to his wife. He watched as Diana placed her hand in his, before he pulled her up on her feet. "Your daughter has been waiting for you to go play in the snow."

Diana smiled. The first winter she had experienced in Man's World, Diana was so intrigued by the white powdery substance that had fallen from the sky. Bruce had explained what snow was, even letting her visit Gotham to experience her first snowball fight with Tim. Since then, she loved the snowy days that winter brought to Gotham. Allie had taken after her mother in that aspect, loving to run through the snow and build snowmen with Tim.

"Well let's go get you dressed," Diana said, scooping up Allie into her arms, before the two walked out of the room, Bruce following them.

He watched as his wife carried their daughter upstairs, going to get ready for another adventure in the snow.

* * *

Bruce watched his daughter run through the snow, stopping to scoop some of the fresh powder into her arms, before she threw it up into the air, giggling to herself. He still had on his work clothes, so he had only needed to throw on his jacket, a pair of gloves, and a scarf, before he patiently waited for Diana to come downstairs dressed and ready to go.

When he had seen his wife come down carrying Allie, he couldn't help but laugh. Diana had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, a knitted cap on her head and a scarf tied around her neck; she would put on her coat and gloves near the door. In her arms was Allie, covered in a large snowsuit, a large scarf around her neck and gloves around her hands. Bruce shook his head, the image of Stay Puft flashing into his mind.

When the three of them had gone outside, Allie had been quick to rush through the garden, running through the yard as her parents walked slowly behind her, keeping her in their line of sight.

"How was work?" Diana asked, looping her arm through her husband's. "Did that deal go through?"

Bruce nodded. He had been working with Lucius to establish a million dollar deal with another tech corp on the west coast, knowing the fusion between their two companies would boost stocks, and afford the Batman better technology to help in his fight against Gotham criminals. "Yes, I'll need to go to California some time next month, but only for a few days."

Diana nodded, knowing this was part of her husband's job, before she laid her head gently on his shoulder. "I'm sure Allie and I will find some way to occupy our time," she said with a smirk, glancing up to watch the child roll down the hill ahead of them, laughing the whole way down. "She's so happy," Diana said, happy to see her child content with her life.

When she had been born, Bruce had been adamant about not letting her into his nightly activities, wanting to keep her away from the darkness that plagued Gotham for as long as he could. Plus, he was worried she wouldn't be able to separate Daddy and Batman, and would accidentally let it slip that her father was The Dark Knight. Until he was sure she could handle that stress, he and Diana would keep her as far away from that world as possible.

Bruce smiled wide, nodding his head. "She reminds me of her mother," he said, kissing the crown of Diana's head. The sense of wonderment Allie displayed reminded Bruce of Diana every day. She was just as curious as Diana had been when she had first come to Man's World, and she always had questions about how the world worked. But it wasn't until their latest trip to D.C., when Diana had decided to take the family to the zoo, did Bruce see how alike Allie and Diana were; the look of amazement on Allie's face when she had seen the elephants was just like her mother's the first time she had seen the creatures in person.

"Do you ever think of having more?" Diana asked, the crunching of the snow under her boots filling in the moments of silence as Bruce sighed, thinking of his answer.

"Of course," he responded, looking up to see Allie skip around the corner of the manor. "Why? Are you pregnant?"

Diana stopped, turning to face her husband as she chuckled, nervously. She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when the two heard Allie shriek, followed by the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Without another thought, the two rushed off towards where Allie had disappeared to, fearing for her safety.

When they turned the corner, they saw Allie standing behind a puppy, her hands over her face, as it barked at the two growling dogs on the other end of the fence. Diana watched as the puppy growled at the dogs and lunged forward, letting the two bigger dogs know it wasn't afraid, as Bruce rushed up and grabbed Allie, pulling her into his arms and away from the three animals. He watched as the two bigger dogs ran away, the puppy in front of Allie taking a step towards the fence and barking louder, instigating that he had won the showdown, before he turned to face the three people.

He looked up at Diana, his large brown eyes meeting Diana's bright blue, as he took a seat in the snow. Diana cautiously walked up to the puppy, her eyes alert, watching for any signs of aggression as she bent down. She opened her arms for the puppy, letting it walk up to her, her heart breaking when she saw it walk with a limp, the snow under him red from the wound on his hind leg. Without another word, she scooped the puppy up into her arms, smiling when he licked her face, grateful to be out of the cold snow, before she wrapped him in her coat, protecting him from the cold December weather.

The two walked back into the manor, Bruce carefully checking Allie for any injuries, before he took her up to her bedroom to get undressed, leaving Diana to tend to the puppy's bleeding hind leg. "What happened to you?" she asked the puppy, trying to be gentle as she stroked his head, gaining his trust, before her hand moved down to his left hind leg. She carefully felt for the injury, freezing when the puppy let out a yelp when her finger ran over the bite. "It's okay," she whispered, gently scratching its ear, "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

* * *

Tim walked through the front door of the manor, his eyebrows furrowed. He was in a foul mood, and his English professor was to blame. He had spent weeks on his latest term paper, "The Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Greek", even going as far as to have Diana give him a history lesson in the powerful beings, but when he had received his paper back, with a big, red, "F" on the front, he had become livid. "None of this information is correct," his professor had told him, as he had shoved the paper back into the teen's hand. Tim had left the classroom, fuming. He had gotten his information straight from Wonder Woman, who had met with some of these supposedly fake beings. If she said it, it was true. Dr. Mayes obviously did not know his mother.

He quickly pulled off his coat and scarf, tossing them onto the rack by the door, as he let out another sigh. How was he going to tell Bruce? Nevermind that, how was he going to tell Diana? She had been so excited that he had come to her with something, and had put so much time into telling him the history of her gods. She would be devastated if she had learned what his English professor had thought.

Making sure to leave his boots by the door, Tim walked through the foyer wondering where everyone was. It was a little after five in the evening, and he knew Bruce had come home earlier, but he was most likely in the cave or with Allie. Alfred was still outside parking the car and he only assumed Diana was on the Watchtower with the League. That gave him an hour or so to think of what to do about this. He took a step towards the giant staircase, wanting to go up to his room and rest, when his ears caught a familiar, yet strange sound.

He quickly turned and walked down one of the halls, stepping into the family room, where he saw his sister sitting on the couch, a black puppy curled up in her lap, its tail wagging as it saw Tim come into the room. Tim's eyes widened as he joined his sister on the couch, his hand instinctively coming to scratch the dog's ear, as he turned to look at Bruce and Diana, who had been discussing something in the corner. "No way," he said, letting the puppy lick his hand before he continued to scratch his head, smiling when Allie began to gently run her hand down the dog's back, "We got a dog?!"

Bruce turned away from his wife, the stern look on his face still visible, and shook his head. "No, we did not get a dog," he said, glancing up at Diana, who only shook her head, her face sad. "He wandered into the yard after being attacked and we're just looking after him until his owner comes to pick him up."

Diana placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Bruce," she began, "Look at him."

Bruce shook his head again. "Princess," he began, narrowing his eyes as he saw the dog on the couch, "He's not ours, and I don't think we have the time to dedicate to a dog."

Diana let out a sad sigh as the doorbell rang. "Then you need to be the one to explain it to your daughter," she said harshly, before she walked out of the room, leaving her husband to stand there, surprised by her words.

He was about to walk out after her and explain his reasonings, when Alfred walked into the room, a large man by his side. "Master Wayne, this is Mr. Ensley. He is the owner of the puppy you found."

The large man took a step towards the three when he saw the dog on the child's lap, his face curling into a smile. "Oh there you are, Hansel," the man said, watching as the puppy lifted his head, before baring his teeth and growling. "Oh you know that's not how you're supposed to greet me." The man looked up at Bruce, who carefully walked over and plucked the puppy out of Allie's lap, much to her dismay. His brown eyes made contact with Bruce's blue, and although he knew this was the man he had spoken to earlier, it didn't calm his uneasy feeling.

"Are you sure you have the right dog?" Tim asked, rising to stand next to Bruce. He watched as the man nodded, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet.

"Hansel here was a gift from my late father," he said, opening the wallet to show the two men the photo of what they assumed was Mr. Ensley, his father, and the puppy. "He's a little aggressive, as you can see, but I've been working on it." He looked up at Bruce, flashed him a smile, and opened his arms. "Now, if I can please have my dog, we'll be on our way."

Bruce looked down at Tim, raising an eyebrow, before he gently rubbed the puppy's back. Without a word he placed the puppy in Mr. Ensley's arms, watching as the man gave the two of them a nod, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Bruce turned to face Allie, who had stood from the couch, her little eyes narrowed at her father in disbelief he had just gotten rid of her newest friend. "Daddy," she whined, her eyes filling with tears as Diana walked back into the room. She quickly ran into her mother's arms, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks.

Diana lifted the child into her arms, letting her rest her head against her mother's shoulder, before her eyes met Bruce's. Without a word, Diana walked out of the room, trying to comfort the crying child, leaving Bruce to stand in the room with Tim, a sigh escaping his lips as he listened to Mr. Ensley walk out of the front door.

* * *

 **December 3 01:17 Grant Park**

"Robin to Batman."

Batman sat perched on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, staring into the alley below. Mr. Ensley had seemed off when he had come for the puppy, and the way the dog had reacted to seeing the man only made Bruce worry something was wrong. So, before he had left, Bruce had snuck a tracker onto the puppy, knowing if his hunch about the man was right, he wouldn't even bother to check the dog before leaving the manor.

"Batman here," he said, his masked face moving to watch a few pedestrians make their way into the building across the street. "What do you have?"

"Oracle just finished that background on Jarod Ensley. His father was arrested for importing and selling exotic animals back in the nineties. Jarod's got a few arrests for B&E, and shoplifting, but other than that, nothing."

Batman shook his head, unhappy with the news. Something about the man seemed off, and he knew he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he let anything happen to that dog. "Let's see what's going on here," he said, sending Tim the coordinates from the tracker, glad Gotham had been relatively quiet tonight.

"I'll see you there," Robin began, "Robin out."

Batman stood from where he had been crouched, pulling his grappling gun from his belt, and shot it into one of the beams from the roof across the street. He quickly swung onto the roof, landing quietly, before he disconnected the line and placed his grappling gun back onto his belt. He heard Robin land on the roof behind him, before he nodded towards the broken boards, allowing them a view into the warehouse below.

The two glanced into the warehouse. Tim let out a gasp when he saw what was going on, his fists clenching when he saw the large crowd gathered around the small arena. "Alright gents," Mr. Ensley said, stepping into the arena. In one of his hands he held a pipe, and in the other was a large stack of cash. "Bets have been made. Time to start this show."

He moved aside and let the two large dogs run towards each other, growling. One of the dogs, a dark haired Doberman, snapped at the Great Dane, his tooth catching the Dane's ear, dragging it down to the floor. The dog let out a yelp as the Doberman pounced on it, digging its teeth into the Dane's hind leg. The crowd began to cheer, egging the Doberman on, watching as the dog on the ground fought to gain the upper hand.

The Great Dane kicked the Doberman off him, much to the crowd's dismay, before he backed away from the angry dog. He looked at the arena, looking for a way to escape, before the Doberman charged the Dane, this time letting its jaws clamp around the dog's throat, bringing the animal to the ground.

The crowd began to cheer as Batman clenched his fists. He swooped into the warehouse, Robin following him inside, before they hid in the shadows, watching as Mr. Ensley walked into the arena, pulling a chain around the Doberman's neck, yanking him out of the area, before he walked over to the still dog on the floor. He watched as the Dane took in a small breath, before he shook his head, his eyes narrowing at the dog that was still alive. He quickly raised the pipe he held over his head, ready to finish the job his Doberman couldn't, when something hit his hand, forcing him to drop the object.

Mr. Ensley rubbed his hand, glancing down at the batarang that had forced the pipe from his hand, before his eyes moved up. Before he could say a word, Robin came out of the shadows, kicking Mr. Ensley in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He quickly restrained the man, before he turned to face the beaten dog, his hand gently rubbing the Dane's face, letting him know it was all over.

The crowd began to yell, angry that the fight had been cut short, and scared that their illegal dog fighting ring had been busted. They quickly began to disperse, hoping to evade justice at the hands of Batman, however the flashing blue and red lights that had begun to illuminate the warehouse signaled the Gotham Police Department was already there. The police stormed in, guns drawn, as the men surrounding the arena began to fret.

Batman walked out of the shadows, deciding to let the police take care of the betting men, heading straight for Robin and Mr. Ensley. He walked into the arena, watching as the restrained man began to cower in fear. He lifted the man up into the air by his shirt, the whites of his cowl narrowing as he threw him against the wall. "You're a sick man," he growled as Commissioner Gordon came up behind him.

"The dog fights were a way to fund his real operation," Gordon said, grinning as Mr. Ensley's nostrils flared. "The amount of cocaine my officers just found upstairs will send him away for decades."

"Good," Batman said, watching as Gordon took the man out of the arena. He turned to face Robin, giving his protege a nod, before the teen walked out of the arena towards the crates of waiting dogs. He quickly followed Robin out, walking up to the crates,and began to help him take out the scared dogs, letting the officers around them take them outside.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes of searching, but when Batman stumbled upon a crate holding the dog he had been looking for, his lips curled into a grin. He quickly broke the lock on the crate, gently pulling the puppy out, cradling it into his arms, before his gloved hand gently scratched the shaking puppy's head. "It's okay," he said, his finger gently scratching under the puppy's chin. "You're coming home."

* * *

 **December 3 05:43 Wayne Manor**

Diana rolled over in her and Bruce's bed, a sigh escaping her lips when she felt the empty bed. Bruce still hadn't returned home from patrol, and after having gone to bed angry with him, she was more than ready to see him. She knew she shouldn't have been upset about the dog, after all, she knew he was right. They didn't have time to dedicate towards a dog, not when she knew they had other things to discuss, but he hadn't been the one who had to console their distraught daughter, watching as she cried herself to sleep because Bruce had sent away her "protector".

She sat up in the bed, her back resting against their headboard, as her hands wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She let out a small yawn, before she swung her legs off the bed, stopping when she heard a small crash downstairs. She quickly stood from the bed and walked out of the room, her tired mind wondering what was happening downstairs.

Diana walked down the hall and to the stairs, stopping at the top when she saw Bruce standing at the bottom, his hand covering his face, as he let out a giant sigh. Near his feet was a broken vase, no doubt the noise she had heard moments prior, but that wasn't the only thing making noise. To Bruce's right was the puppy from earlier, his tail wagging as he sat next to the fresh puddle of urine he had just made, barking quietly.

"What have I gotten myself into," Bruce muttered to himself, bending down to place a few paper towels onto the mess. "You're going to be a handful," he said, looking up at the puppy, unable to help the smile on his face as the puppy responded with a playful bark, pouncing on the paper towels.

"Well this is a sight." Bruce looked up to see Diana standing at the top of the staircase, her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. "What happened last night?"

She made her way down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step, watching the puppy run over to her, his injured hind leg wrapped in a cast causing him to hobble. She quickly picked up the puppy, laughing when he began to lick her face happily, grateful to be back in the manor with good people. "I put a tracker on him," Bruce began, "Last night Tim and I discovered his owner was in charge of a dog fighting ring that was funding their drug cartel. After Gordon busted it, I knew I couldn't let the little guy go into a shelter."

Diana chuckled and shook her head. "You're getting soft Bruce," she said, walking up to her husband, giving him a kiss. "But I thought you said we didn't have time for a dog."

Bruce shrugged. "Tim's old enough, and so is Allie. We'll make it work."

Diana nodded and placed the puppy back on the ground, watching as he began to run around the room. "How are we going to handle a puppy and a baby at the same time?" she asked, her eyes widening when she realized what had slipped out of her mouth. She looked up at Bruce, watching as he carefully turned to face his wife, shock on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He watched as Diana nodded, smiling nervously, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "That's what you were trying to tell me yesterday?" Diana nodded once more, before he kissed her softly, his hand gently pulling some of her hair behind her ear. "We'll make it work," he began, "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Diana chuckled and kissed Bruce once more, before she turned towards the staircase, smiling when she saw Tim standing at the top, Allie in his arms, staring at the dog with wide eyes. "Puppy!" she exclaimed, before the two made their way down. Tim gently placed Allie onto the floor, watching with a smile as his sister sat down onto the step, petting the puppy's head.

"I can't believe you brought him back," Tim said, reaching down to pet the puppy.

Bruce shrugged. "You two are responsible for him, are we clear?" Tim and Allie nodded, continuing to pet the puppy, a smile both of their faces. "Your mother also has-"

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's chest, stopping him. "I think this is enough excitement for today," she said, moving her hand from his chest to his face, gently stroking the stubble of his growing beard. "We can save that information for another time," she whispered, watching Bruce nod with a smile, before he kissed the heel of her hand. She wanted her and Bruce to be the only one to know about the new baby for a bit before they shared it with everyone, after all, the last time her surprise had been ruined thanks to a bag mix up. "We need a name for him."

Tim looked up, watching as Alfred walked into the room, a bowl of water in his hand, having heard the dog from the kitchen. He watched as the butler placed the bowl on the ground, before the dog trotted over to it and began to lap up the water. "What about Ace?" Tim asked, tilting his head as he watched the puppy.

"Simple," Bruce responded, "It'll do."

Diana turned to look her husband in the eye, her smile growing. "Isn't that what you wanted to name a dog as a child?"

Alfred chuckled, remembering when a young Bruce had begged his parents for a dog. "It sure was Ms. Diana. I believe Ace is a perfect name for the feisty pup."

"Ass! Ass!" Allie said, a smile on her face as she clapped, happily watching the puppy.

"Oh sweetie, it's Ace," Diana said, smacking Bruce's chest when she heard him begin to chuckle. "But let's get you some breakfast, and then you and I, and maybe Alfred, can take Ace out to get some toys."

"Yes!" Allie exclaimed, jumping into the air, causing the three adults to chuckle, before she walked across the room. "Come Ass," Allie said over her shoulder, watching as Ace bounded after her into the kitchen.

"We might need to change that name," Bruce muttered, watching as Diana shook her head with a chuckle. The two watched Tim follow his sister and Ace into the kitchen, before Alfred rushed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Bruce pulled Diana, forcing her to face him, before he placed another kiss on her lips, his hand instinctively trailing down to her pajama covered stomach. "I love you, and I am excited for this new baby," he whispered, his eyes glancing over her shoulder at the wall of photos behind her.

Among the wall were photos of their family, ranging from photos of Dick and Jason with Bruce, to Bruce's first photo with Diana, but the one that had caught his eye was the photo closest to the pair. It was a picture Alfred had taken during their rooftop ceremony, when Bruce and Diana had gotten married in private. It was that day he knew his life would no longer be the same, and he welcomed the change with open arms.

When Diana had come into his life he knew she was something special, but never in a million years would he have imagined she would fall in love with him, agree to marry him, and become the mother to not one, but two of their children. He loved this woman immensely, and he knew he would do anything for her or their family.

As his mind wandered back to their rooftop ceremony, his lips curled into a smile, remembering how he had surprised his wife with his Greek. He had practiced it for weeks, wanting to get it just right for her, but he had never imagined she would have reacted as well as she had in that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she ran her hand gently through his hair, watching as Bruce glanced back to her face, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Our life together," was all he said. "I never thought it would happen the way it did."

Diana gave him a smirk as she buried her face into his chest. "When did you know?" she asked, "When did you know I was the one?"

Bruce let out a small sigh. "That night at the zoo," he confessed. "I didn't realize it then, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was in love with you." He placed a kiss on his wife's head. "And you?"

Diana took a moment to think, trying to decipher when she had decided Bruce was the only man for her. "That morning in the new training room," she said, "You saw me at my worst, and you were a shoulder to cry on."

Bruce placed a kiss on her shoulder, giving her another smile as he heard Allie and Tim laugh from the other room. Diana pulled away from him, flashing him a smile over his shoulder, before she walked out of the room, leaving Bruce to stand and let out another sigh.

Diana really was something else, and he couldn't believe he had gotten lucky enough to have her in his life. He glanced back up to their wedding photo, smiling when he saw the etching in the glass of the frame. It was the Greek phrase he had said to her on their wedding day, and he knew, for the rest of their lives, he would remind her of those words. "Énas polemistís, períergos kai athóos, chromatízei tin kardiá mou me agápi tha pánta thisavrós," he mumbled to himself, mentally translating the sentence. _A warrior, curious and innocent, stained my heart with love I will treasure, always._

* * *

 **The end! Finally. I hope you all liked this ride, and I hope you all caught what I did. Until next time!**


End file.
